


f r o g !

by ludabb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Frogs, Lee Felix's (Stray Kids) Freckles, M/M, Pancakes, and then making pancakes for dinner, bc i want pancakes, because i love he, ft. channie, this is just jilix being cute and adopting a frog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludabb/pseuds/ludabb
Summary: jilix adopting a frog and eating some pancakesft. jisung being obsessed with lixies freckles and Many Kisses
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	f r o g !

**Author's Note:**

> im avoiding my math hw for this so heres some math for u: jilix + frog = serotonin
> 
> also!!! please don't adopt animals that ur unsure how to take care of!!! i've been high on painkillers (love getting chronic migraines) while writing this so i don't think I did a good job showing it in the actual piece but in my head sungie's been thinking about this and has done his research so he isn't gonna hurt their little froggie buddy ^^ 
> 
> one last thing: i don't have frogs i just see them on instagram sometimes so please excuse any innacuracies here (especially the fact that frog adoption centers probably don't exist?? but i wanted to make it clear that on the whole pet stores are Bad and i dont support them basically its my fiction and I'll write fake froggie things thank u very much) !! and hopefully enjoy ??

"FELIX! I NEED KISSES!"

A soft smile played on Felix's lips-this is what Jisung had taken to announcing his arrival at home with for the past few days, and while Felix was always happy to acquiesce to his request, the part that came after the shout was his personal favorite. He heard the quick _tap, tap, tap_ of his boyfriend's slippered footsteps and suddenly, there was a Jisung in his arms, his heart shaped smile visible to Felix for a split second before his head was buried in his neck and a contented sigh escaped from the boy.

"Hey, lovely, how was work?" Felix asked, his sentence punctuated with a gentle kiss as Jisung made himself more comfortable on his lap.

Jisung hummed quietly, nuzzling back into Felix's chest. "Not too bad. I brought back some cupcakes if you want any."

"Maybe later, I've got some work to finish up quick. Do you want to put on something to watch?"

A few minutes later _Howl's Moving Castle_ is playing on the tv and Jisung is nestled into his boyfriend's side, Felix's tiny hand unconciously playing with his hair as he focuses on his work. They stay like that for awhile, until Felix, in possibly the least graceful way possible, dumps his tablet on the couch next to him and pulls Jisung closer for a kiss. It's a fairly typical day, but theres a reason for that-neither wants to change their routine, because just being with each other is all they could ask for.

Actually, thats not true.

Jisung has one thing he could ask for. And ask for it he does.

"Lix?" The boy in question nods for him to continue. "I want a frog." The first response he gets is a laugh; the bright, sparkling laugh and signature nose scrunch that he fell so in love with when they first met. The second response is what he was hoping for. "Sure."

...........................................................................................

"Sungie! Look at this one, shes so cute-" Felix pulls his boyfriend over to look at the fourth frog in as many minutes that he's absolutely fallen in love with.

"You know, Sunshine, if I didn't know better I wouldn't think I was the one who had asked for a frog," says Jisung with a grin, leaning in to look at the little froggy in the tank. "She is adorable though. Does she have a name?" 

Replying that he isnt sure, Felix runs off to ask the employee they met at the entrence to the adoption center. The two of them come back just as soon as Felix had left, walking over to where Jisung is still entranced by the tiny frog. Her skin is a pale green color and she's sitting on a small tree branch, watching everything going on outside her tank. There's a tag on the outside of the glass marking her as a girl and around a year old, but the name section is smudged to the point of being unreadable, hence why Felix went to go ask.

By the point Jisung has taken all of this in Felix is already back, chatting happily with the boy (who's nametag marks him as being called Chan). Felix's miraculous ability to make friends with everyone he meets aside, the blonde haired boy is able to give them the sacred knowledge of what this beautiful creature's name is, so Jisung is all ears.

"Bertha," Chan says with a smile when they show him the one in particular they were thinking of.

"Oh my god I love her," Jisung hears Felix whisper under his breath. It only takes one look between the two boyfriends to confirm what they were both thinking, and a moment later Felix speaks up again. "How quickly can we have her?"

20 minutes later they're carrying the heavy tank to the car (or more like Chan is helping Felix carry it, with Jisung holding the bag of decorations and food as well as the care pampelet they had gotten and opening the car door) and smiling as they hop into the car to take their new baby home.

...........................................................................................

It takes a couple of hours (although maybe only an hour of actual work; when you have a boyfriend as wonderful as Han Jisung, Felix rationalize, it's only natural to declare mandatory kiss breaks from time to time), but they finally get the tank set up and decorated to their liking, stepping back to admire their handiwork. Jisung rests his head on Felix's chest, the realization that it's nearly 9pm and he's been up since around 4:45am for work finally setting in. He pulls himself back from his boyfriend, just enough so that he can see his face, and sets about kissing the beautiful boy on his cheeks. It's Jisung's life goal to kiss every single one of Felix's freckles, and while he's probably achieved it time and time again by this point, he likes to pretend he hasn't.

Asside from guiding them to the couch so they don't have to worry about standing Felix does nothing to protect himself from this onslaught of kisses for the next few minutes, until his stomach rumbling rudely interrupts them.

"Hey Sungie, how would you feel about pancakes for dinner?" Jisung grins at that, his heart-shaped gummy smile on display to remind Felix yet again how much he loves his chubby cheeked boyfriend. 

"Are pancakes for dinner an option?"

"If you can get out the flour, butter, and syrup then I'll see what I can do," Felix replies, pulling himself off the couch to make his way to their small kitchen. He pulls up a soft playlist on his phone and starts fumbling around for ingredients, smiling when Jisung finishes his assignment and comes to hug him from behind. They stay like that for a few moments while Felix finishes making the batter until...

"Hey!" Jisung cries out indignently when he feels the smear of pancake batter on his nose. Felix, naturally the culprit behind such an action, giggles innocently, stealing the complaints from his boy's lips with a gentle kiss before turning back to the pancakes on the stove.

Nobody would say they're the best looking pancakes ever, but they're filled with love, and that makes them endlessly sweeter to both of the boys.

And if they're tangled together in the darkness of the night soon after and the last thing Felix hears before falling asleep is a soft whispered "I love you, Sunshine," well, nobody but them needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hopefully u didn't hate that????? I haven't written a ton lately let alone stuff to post anywhere but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so uhh sajksf if u liked this then thank u omg???? ily go get some water stay hydrated :( 


End file.
